


Princess

by ArtificialFlavorz



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Memory Loss, theyre in there, titties, zelink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 08:29:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17321507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtificialFlavorz/pseuds/ArtificialFlavorz
Summary: ”As the ash drifts against his tunic, fine dark dust clinging to the cobalt cloth, his tongue remembers the shape of her name.”  (Link’s memories return first in the form of dreams)





	Princess

Link hardly sleeps anymore-- when he does, his dreams are confusing and cluttered, filled with voices and faces he cannot place but feels that he should be able to, that haunt him even after he rouses himself from fitful slumber. He spends most nights by the fire, blearily staring at the dancing flames as he tries to will himself into undisturbed sleep. It is one of these nights, as the damp wood in the fire pit crackles in protest against the flickering flame and Link’s heavy eyelids finally flutter closed, that the warrior has his first dream of her.

He knows her voice-- he’s known her voice since he first awoke, since before that even-- but not her face. A girl stands before him, a few inches shorter, her chin tilted upwards as she laughs. The sound reminds him of tinkling bells. Her hair, so golden it mixes with the Hylian light and seems to refract upwards towards the heavens, floats around her shoulders as they shake with laughter. Link wishes he could remember what he did to make her laugh like that, whoever the girl is. He likes the way the corner of her eyes crinkle at the edges when she smiles.

It is not until he awakens the next morning that his voice finds the word _Princess _.__

__+_ _

__After that night, he dreams almost exclusively of her. At first, his memories return slowly-- like too-large grains of sand struggling through the curves of an hourglass, they strain their way into his unconscious mind in nonsensical fragments-- but the longer he spends away from the deep slumber of the resurrection shrine, the faster and more frantically the memories return to him._ _

__The ones in which the princess features prominently are his favorite. He can spend hours after his dreams-- lucid as the day, tangible as his own skin-- focused on the half-moon curve of her smile, the troubled waters of her eyes. He wishes he could remember more, to put a name to the princess he’s supposed to save, whose skin feels real beneath the imaginary palms of his memories but whose reality feels as intangible as the past Link cannot recall._ _

__+_ _

___The princess stands before him once more, her chin again lifted in order to meet his eyes, once again barefooted on the Hylian grass. This time, however, her dress is gone. Rather, the princess stands before her champion perfectly naked. Her long golden hair is soaking, clinging to her pale pink skin and causing goose pimples to rise to the skin of her breasts. A droplet of water rolls from the peak of her erect nipple down her torso, and he does his best not to let his eyes follow its path.__ _

___Link can feel a flush rising to the tips of his ears and a tightness to his lower abdomen that he’s absolutely sure is incredibly unprofessional. He bows, averting his eyes._ _ _

___“I’m sorry your highness, I didn’t realize you were bathing.”_ _ _

__+_ _

___Her mouth crashes against his, at once a desperate confession, plea, and apology. The closure of the space between them feels like a resolution to a story that shouldn’t be ending, but he wraps his arms around her nonetheless, his lips attempting to answer the desperation of hers, as if they can live a lifetime of memories in that one moment, as if, if they move fast enough, they can seize whatever part of their future Ganon has stolen from them and claim it once more for themselves.__ _

__+_ _

__The sun crests the tree tops and golden light filters through h is eyelashes as he rubs his eyes, trying to place where he is. The smokey remains of the previous night’s fire drift towards him in the morning breeze like an ominous reminder of the Princess’ fate. As the ash drifts against his tunic, fine dark dust clinging to the cobalt cloth, his tongue remembers the shape of her name._ _

__“Zelda.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Do I need to be studying for the LSAT? Yes.  
> Am I adding another chapter to this PWOP fic instead? Also yes.


End file.
